moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hill Street Journal
''"The best bearer of bad news- it's the Hill Street Journal." '' -The motto of the Hill Street Journal Overview The Hill Street Journal was started in +1 after the formation of the guilds under the Guild Act. The Hill Street Journal was the "messenger" between the normal working person and what was going on inside the higher tiers of the organizations. The Hill Street Journal was started by Geirbjorn Goldbeard- who wanted to increase the level of educated individuals inside of Zundrbar by making them more informed of the current events of Zundrbar. Therefore- the Hill Street Journal was created- along with the Zundrbar Times in +1, which sparked a rivalry that still lasts to this day. History From +1, the Hill Street Journal advanced to covering guild news, by hiring correspondents from each of the guilds (Brewing, Runesmithing, Mining, Blacksmithing, and Jewelcrafting). The coverage primarily was based around the happenings inside of the guilds, including business decisions and interviews with the guildmasters, in hopes of creating new "business rising stars" and entrepreneurs to give vitality to the Zundrbarian economy. The strategy did work, and there was a lot of new creativity which surged into the guilds, although a large amount of it was contained by the Church of the Titans (such as the oldest text on engineering in all of Zundrbar- The Tome of Tunnel Engineering by Geirmund Tunnelminer) for a significant period of time until the Nonconformist Reformation. Following the Nonconformist Reformation and the creation of the Engineering Guild, there was a large surge of private investing into the Engineering Guild as well as to the Miner's Guild, who were exploring for new resources after nearly three hundred years of not finding a single mine. The Hill Street Journal reported on this economic news, and was used to inform the common citizen of financial news, as the average citizen became more smarter. The Hill Street Journal went out of print from +1800 to +2000, as did the Zundrbar Times, however- their reporters instead of printing newspapers, had town gatherings each day, during which news was stated about the town. Feud with the Zundrbar Times The Zundrbar Times have had a feud with the Hill Street Journal despite numerous agreements between the two on what stories each one can cover. The feud primarily happens because of the Zundrbarian people wanting one newspaper they can rely on for news, instead of having to buy two. Therefore, each one tries to paint themselves as ''The only ''Zundrbarian newspaper. Coverage (news-wise) The Hill Street Journal covers financial and business news, which is very common in Zundrbar, especially under the reign of Ghlafferge Sootbeard. For example, if a new small business has been opened up- the Hill Street Journal will cover the story. If the Honeybrew Meadery begins selling a new type of brew- the Hill Street Journal will cover on it. This is in contrast to the Zundrbar Times, which focuses more on political news- such as the reign of Ghlafferge Sootbeard's impact and his decisions. Category:Zundrbar Category:News Bulletins Category:News